And I Love Her
by Hawker97
Summary: Paul and Jackie are still sticking it out together with their relationship that can be hard at times. They're both innocent, young and Paul's in a world famous band, which both can be a struggle. Changes will happen to them, and fights too. Will they always make up after a fight and be okay? Will the distance finally get to them after all? Sequel to 'Hold me tight'.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hey there! Well here's another part of the 'Meet the beatles' series, I hope you're still liking it after two sequels. Anyways here's the first part of the next sequel, I'm sorry it's short but I hope you like it! I'll update soon, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Beatles, but I own all of the other characters in this series and the fics apart it.**

"So what did you think?" Paul asks me as we plop down on his bed and he pulls me into his chest and he slips his hand up my shirt and strokes his fingers along my back.

"It was great and I had tons of fun. It was so nice to finally meet your family, Paul." I say and he quickly moves so he's laying on his back and I'm on top of him. I play with the buttons on his shirt and begin to unbutton some of them.

"I'm glad you had a fun time, honey. I know I enjoyed it too and I'm sure they did." he says with a smile and we hear a crack of thunder and rain starts to fall against the window.

"Rain here a lot?" I say and finish unbuttoning his shirt and run my hands over his smooth chest.

"Yeah, a whole lot. It's always random and the sun is pretty rare here." he says while running his fingers through my hair as I lay down on his warm, hairy chest.

"No wonder why you looked like a ghost when you visited in June." I say and we both laugh and he runs his fingers all along my back and unclips my bra and continues to rub my back.

"What do you do on rainy days?" I ask him as I have my cheek against his warm chest and I run my fingers up and down his long arm.

"Read a book, write a song, cuddle, and make love." he says and I smile against his chest. I feel his fingers trail up my thigh and go up and down my thigh, lightly stroking it.

"Mmm really?" I say cheekily.

"Yes really." he says with a slight laugh and continues to stroke my upper thigh. He gently flips me over so he's on top and we proceed to slowly and sweetly make out and then we make sweet love to the sound of the rain patting against the window on that cold, rainy day.


	2. Chapter 2

I wake up to a loud crack of thunder while i was in a heap of blankets with Paul cuddling me from behind with his arms wrapped around my waist. I turn around so I'm facing him and I bury my face into his neck.

"Do you like storms, baby?" Paul says.

"Yeah, the thunder just scares me sometimes." I say with a giggle.

"Yeah it gets loud sometimes, but I'm right here and you don't need to be scared." he says and I look at him and push some hair out of his eyes and run my fingers along his stubbly cheek.

"I love you so much." I say while we look into each others eyes.

"And I love you very, very much." he says with a smile and leans in to give me a tender peck. I rest my chin on his shoulder and I feel him lightly run his fingers along my bare back.

I look over to the clock that's behind Paul on the bedside table and it reads 6 o'clock. We left his dads house at around 4:30ish and must've slept for an hour after we fell asleep. I yawn and bury my face into his neck and I wrap my arms around his middle and grip his shoulders.

"Are you hungry, babe?" Paul says quietly.

"Yeah, are you?" I say back with a little yawn.

"Yeah, starving. Wanna go out for dinner?" he says back while still rubbing my back.

"Sure, I'd love to." I say back, even though I don't want to leave this warm bed with him. He kisses my forehead and let's go of me and gets out of the bed to get dressed.

"Come back." I whine and pout and he turns around while getting dressed and softly laughs.

"But dinner." he says while buttoning his shirt.

"But its only 6." I whine and he laughs again.

"Get dressed and then come cuddle with me on the couch, baby." he says with a smile and finishes getting dressed.

I groan and bury my face into the pillow and Paul comes over, pushes some hair out of my face and kisses my cheek and goes out into the kitchen. I lay there for a few minutes then change into a warmer outfit since it was still raining and I had been wearing a dress earlier. I walk out to the kitchen sleepily and collapse onto the couch next to Paul and he pulls me on top of him and I cuddle into his chest.


	3. Chapter 3

"I think we might have to wait awhile to leave love, because it's still raining hard." Paul says as his arms are wrapped around my waist and we both just stay still, not moving at all.

"Mmm okay, good you can't get out of cuddling then." I say and he laughs. Paul turns on the tv to Batman again and I turn my head towards the tv to watch it and we intently watch the show until it ends, which it lasted a half hour.

"Let's go." Paul says and I get up off him and get my shoes on and a jacket and Paul does the same and we leave the flat and dash for the car while it's still raining.

"Ya cold honey?" Paul says as he takes my hands in both of his and rubs my hands to warm em up and I smile and nod in thanks.

He starts the car and luckily turns on the heat. We drive not too far with the windshield wipers flitting back and forth as we make our way to some restaurant. Paul parks and we both get out of the car and I hurriedly make my way over to him and he takes my hand and we run into the restaurant. Paul requests a private table and we're led to a booth in the back. Like usual we got a lot of stares but Paul didn't pay attention to any of em, he never does unless they pose a threat. We slip into the booth as Paul wraps his arm around my waist and I put my hand on his upper thigh. We both order coffees and look to our menus, luckily this waitress didn't give us any trouble and is respectful.

"What're you going to get, sweet heart?" Paul asks me as we're still looking down at our menus.

"Hmm, I don't know. What's good here?" I ask not really understanding some of the meals listed on the menu.

"Oh lots of things. Their steak is good, tomato soup, homemade Mac and cheese. I think you'd like the mac and cheese baby, but it's all up to you." he says and I nod with a smile.

"Im going to get that then, how about you?" I ask him while closing my menu and resting my head against his shoulder and lightly rubbing his upper thigh.

"I think I am going to get, the spaghetti with garlic bread." he says slowly with a smile as he too closes his menu and makes his coffee to his liking. The waitress comes back an we order our meals and then sit in a comfortable silence for a minute.

"Tired?" Paul asks as my head is still on his shoulder.

"Yeah, still trying to get used to this time change." I say and he kisses my forehead.


	4. Chapter 4

We sit in a comfortable silence not saying anything because i was tired and i don't know about Paul. We just listen to all the murmurs of conversations other customers were having around the restaurant.

"Are you okay?" Paul asks me and i open eyes, lift my head up and look at him.

"Yeah, I'm fine why?" I say with a confused look on my face.

"Oh I was just wondering, you've been kinda quiet today. I just want to make sure something isn't wrong, there isn't anything wrong is there, love?" he says with a bit of a concerned look on his face.

Nothing is wrong, i'm just still trying to adjust to the different time zone. The dream I had had earlier wasn't really bugging me anymore, it really did earlier but Paul made me feel better about it. I honestly was so immensely happy because I'm finally with him after an absence of 3 months and to have missed him so badly and now I'm so content in his arms and to be next to him. And having made love earlier put me into a bliss and just upped my mood even more.

"Paul nothing is wrong, I promise. Actually everything is right and i'm so incredibly happy right now to be here with you, because I missed you so much these past 3 months, even though we saw each other 2 weeks ago. Nothing's wrong, I assure you." I say sweetly with a warm smile and he smiles back.

"Good honey, I just want you to be happy." Paul says as he wraps his arms around my waist and pulls me into him for a hug.

"I am very happy. I want you to be happy too." I say into his chest and we pull apart but his arms stay wrapped around my waist.

"Don't worry baby, I'm very, very happy." Paul says and leans in and tenderly kisses me. Our food comes, we eat and then drive home.

"Thanks for dinner." I say as we walk into the door, taking off our shoes and peeling off our coats.

"You're welcome honey. Anything for you." Paul says with a sweet smile and I smile back and go sit on the couch. We watch a few movies and fall asleep on the couch.

"Honey, wake up." Paul says shaking my shoulder and I wake up and groan.

"What?" I mutter sleepily, blinded by the bright lights of the living room.

"You kept tossing and turning again. Were you having a bad dream again?" he says while laying on his side and stroking my cheek and looking into my eyes, he looks worried.

I had the same dream again, but somehow it was even more livid then the first time, and it was horrid because it was so real and I had to go through that fake pain again of thinking he had died.

"You had that dream again, didn't you?" Paul says worriedly and I nod and sigh. He somewhat lifts me up so I'm in his arms in a tight embrace.

"It was so real, Paul." I mumble into his neck as he's rubbing my back and rocking me.

"It wasn't though honey, it was just a dream. I'm okay and perfectly well.

You unfortunately just keep having this horrible dream and I'm sorry you are, darling." he says back trying to comfort me and I nod into his chest, not trusting my voice.

"Shh Shh, it's okay. I'm okay and you're okay. I'm right here and nothing is going to happen to me, or you." he says while continuing to rub my back and rock me. I nod into his chest, still not saying anything, afraid I would end up crying.

"Come on, let's go lay in bed." he says and wraps an arm around my waist and we go into the bedroom and we both change into pajamas and Paul just strips down to his boxers and we both get in bed.

He pulls me over to him and I snuggle into his chest and he rubs my back and continues to rock me and tell me it's okay. I feel so pathetic having this dream affect me so much and have me in tears. It was just so real and the emotions so powerful. Paul continues to rub my back until he doesn't and he must've fallen asleep. I on the other hand wasn't even tired and I didn't dare fall asleep, afraid I'd have that dream again. I eventually do fall asleep after awhile because I just couldn't fight sleep anymore.


	5. Chapter 5

I wake up early, early enough that Paul was still sound asleep. I take a shower, put some cloth shorts and a t shirt on and go out to the kitchen and eat some cereal. I then go to the couch and turn on the tv, flipping through the channels trying to find something worth watching. It had been about an hour since I woke up when Paul came out into the kitchen, wanders over to the couch, lifts me up and sets me on his lap and wraps his arms around my waist and I snuggle into him.

"Why're you awake so early?" he asks me while he softly pushes my head down so it's resting on his chest and I let him.

"Didn't sleep well." I admit.

"How come?" he asks quietly.

"Couldn't sleep last night and just woke up early." I answer as my eyes are closed and my cheek is against his warm, fuzzy chest as he pushes some hair out of my face and plays with my hair.

"Mmm, I'm sorry about that, honey." he says.

"It's not your fault." I say.

"I'm still sorry." he says and I nod into his chest.

"Anything I can do to make you feel better?" he says and one thing comes to mind and I almost laugh to myself because of the thought. I had no clue why that idea came to mind but it sounded very appealing and I'm sure it'd take my mind off things, which I needed.

"The bedroom?" I say looking up at him with a cheeky grin and I wink and he chuckles and smiles, lifts me up and carries me to the bedroom and we made slow, sweet love that morning. I am so in love with him, and i wouldn't doubt it for a second.


	6. Chapter 6

Later that morning there wasn't much to do so we decided to go to the studio so Paul could get stuff done earlier then planned.

"C'mon babe, sing along with me!" Paul says as were driving to the studio and he just turned on the radio and the song they were playing is 'She Loves You' and Paul had started loudly singing along.

I was laughing while watching him be so happy busting this song out and acting like such a goof. We both were in such better moods after this morning and we were just so carefree and giddy. I huff and sing along with Paul, but it was hard because I'd bust out into giggles and then he would and we both would be in stitches and barely able to control ourselves, it was so much fun.

"She does love you though." I say to Paul with a wink and he smiles at me and I give him a passionate, sweet kiss.

"And I love her." he says with a sweet smile after I pull away and he parks the car and we walk into the studio hand in hand and keep giggling about how so many people were giving us dirty looks when they passed us and we couldn't get over how funny we found it.

We walk down the stairs still laughing about how some old guy had the weirdest look on his face.

"What're you two laughing 'bout?" John asks us as we get to the bottom of the stairs and Paul let's go of my hand to get his bass and I see John and George standing around a standup mic with their guitars in hand and I try to breath and stop laughing.

"Oh nothing, just some old geezer giving us weird looks on the drive over." Paul mutters as his face is still slightly red from laughing so much.

I find a seat a bit away from the mic, since they're recording today and John nods not really getting why or how we found it so funny or why people were giving us dirty looks, but he left it at that. I kept quiet and still while they recorded and Paul occasionally had his eyes on me while singing and he made goofy faces and it was so hard to keep from laughing.


	7. Chapter 7

We were there for a few hours as they recorded some new songs for their new album. By the time they were finished for the day it was afternoon and Paul and I went out for lunch.

"Oh yeah, happy 6 month anniversary baby!" Paul says with a smile as he returns from the bathroom. I didn't think he would remember and it had been lingering in my mind, but I guess it didn't seem terribly important to me.

"You too honey." I say as he wraps his arms around my waist and leans in to give me a heartfelt kiss.

"I love you." I say after he pulls away and i rest my head on his shoulder and he has his arm wrapped around my waist.

He makes me so happy and these 6 months have been great, along with their hardships, but still great. I'm so happy when I'm with him and to be with him, I wouldn't want to he with any other man than Paul. He's incredibly funny, smart, charming, respectful, extremely handsome and he makes me feel so special.

"I love you too, darling." he says back and kisses the top of my head softly and we both go back to our meals.

The next two weeks i was there went by fast and I had such a great time and Paul and I got even closer over those two weeks. We had so much fun and plenty to do and had the occasional lazy days where it was raining and just watched tv or a movie and found little things to do.

Back to present. It's morning and I'm laying in bed dressed and ready for the day. i was staring at the ceiling while Paul took a shower and we were gonna go the studio after he got out and dressed.

"Don't fall asleep on me, J." Paul says as he walks past me to the dresser in just a towel with wet hair and his body glimmers from having just gotten out of the shower.

"Well maybe if you didn't take such long showers I wouldn't." I joke and he laughs.

"You know you can always join me, love." he says cheekily while dropping his towel and beginning to get dressed.

"I know, but then we would be late." I say stating the obvious and he laughs.

"That is correct." he says and continues to get dressed and I hop off the bed and slap his bare butt on the way to the bathroom and I hear him softly laugh.

I go into the bathroom and brush my hair and try to do something with it and while I'm doing that I look to the mini calendar on the wall next to the mirror and notice the date. I think for a minute and notice something is wrong. I haven't been feeling all too well for the past few days and while thinking about the date and how long I've been here, everything clicked and my stomach dropped in realization of what was going on. My jaw drops and I put my hands to my mouth and sit down on the toilet in shock.


	8. Chapter 8

I sit on the toilet for i don't know how long until Paul pulled me out of my thoughts.

"Babe, are you ready to go?" he calls to me.

I take a deep breath and walk out into the bedroom with a fake smile on my face and we leave for the studio. I didn't say much on the ride there, going through my thoughts trying to think how this is even possible.

My period is 4 days late, but we always use protection so it's so confusing and doesn't make sense. I tried to act as normal as possible all day, even though it was hard to ignore what was going through my mind and I had no idea what to do. I didn't know for sure if I was or not, and I was terrified to tell Paul of my suspicion. I don't know what he'd do, if he'd leave me or step up. I don't want this to happen, it's too early and we're not even married and I wouldn't want to rush into marriage just because of having a baby together.

We're now laying in bed together and my mind won't cease and it kept nagging at me and I just wanted to know if it was for sure or not. I go to the bathroom and when I come back Paul's sitting up in bed and he has a worried look on his face. I get back in bed hesitantly and we both go to sleep.

It's the next morning and I was up early and sitting on the couch. I'm not feeling one hundred percent and am watching some tv. Paul comes out of the bedroom and sits next to me on the couch.

"Are you okay, J?" he asks me quietly as we both mindlessly watch the tv.

"Yeah yeah I'm fine, why?" I lie turning to him and he looks worried and I turn away not wanting to see him worried about me.

"You haven't been acting like yourself since yesterday morning.." Paul says trailing off and I don't know what to say and I'm terrified to tell him.

"I can tell something is wrong, will you please just tell me?" he says and moves so he's facing me and his back is to the arm of the couch. I sigh and honestly don't know what to do. I'm afraid he'll be mad at me and I can't handle that.

"You know you can tell me anything." he says as I continue to avert his gaze.

"I think I might be pregnant." I blurt out and turn to him and see his facial expression completely change and he had a look of a shock plastered over his face. It took him a minute but he responded.

"You think?" he mumbles.

"I don't know for sure. My period's late and I haven't been feeling too well the past few days." I admit.

"Well you should get a test then. I'll drive you to a nearby clinic or something for one. I'm gonna go and get dressed." he says and gets up to get into the bedroom.

I honestly can't tell if he's mad or what, but I know he's shocked. We both don't say a word as we get dressed and drive to some clinic and we don't even hold hands on the way there, which was unusual for us.

We get to the clinic, check in to see a doctor and sit quietly until my name was called and Paul comes with. They have me urinate in a cup and take it for lab tests and Paul and I go and sit in a office of the doctor. Paul is acting so weird and extremely distant, barely paying any attention to me and reading some newspaper or magazine. I wish he would comfort me by holding me and telling me it'll be alright, like he does whenever I'm sad or something is bothering me. He has no idea what's going through my head and just how scared I am right now. I wish I knew what he's thinking and feeling but he won't say a word to me, and it hurts.

"Good morning you two. I have here the results from your pregnancy test Ms. Stewart." a cheery male doctor comes into the room and greets us by using some fake name Paul gave the clinic. Somebody needed to be happy because Paul and I both aren't.

**AN: Hmm that was quite interesting these last two parts, what're you thinking? I'll update with another part soon, so not much waiting you'll have to do!**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Hello. I apologize for the short parts, but the thing is that I wrote this fic a while ago so them being short is just how it is. Maybe I'll post more than two chapters at a time from now on 'cause of that, anyways I hope you're liking it!**

"Well the results are that you are not pregnant. But it was smart of you to still come in here and have a test done." the doctor says and Paul and I both nod in thanks and leave the clinic and drive home in silence.

He still wouldn't talk to me and I really just wish he would, because this silence is killing me. We get to the flat and he still won't talk to me and I go over to the sink for a glass of water.

"Were you just doing that for attention?!" Paul surprises me by randomly yelling at me.

"Attention?!" I say back angrily. I can't believe he thinks I would lie about something like that for attention, he thinks I lied to him.

"Yeah! Saying you thought you were pregnant and then go and get a test done and it's negative!" he yells back.

"I did not lie to you. I would never lie about something that crucial. I can't believe you think I would ever lie to you!" I yell back, now enraged that he would jump to these conclusions.

He huffs and goes into the bedroom and slams the door. I walk over to the couch and burst into silent tears. I din't know what to do and I don't want to be here with him acting like such a jerk, but I don't know London and barely anybody in it. The phone starts to ring and I assumed Paul would answer it but he didn't and so I take a chance and answer it.

"Hello?" I say into the receiver and trying to make it sound like I wasn't crying.

"Jackie is that you? Are you crying, love?" John says.

"Yeah it's me and yeah. Can I help you?" I say.

"Why are you crying? Is everything okay with you and Paul?" he says sounding worried.

"Doesn't matter the reason and no." I admit not holding back.

"Where's Paul?" he says.

"In the bedroom not speaking to me." I say quietly hoping Paul wouldn't hear my words.

"Are you okay Jackie?" John says and it was weird to hear him be so caring and sensitive.

"No." I admit and more then anything I wish i was home with Holly and that I could vent to her about this and get her advice and just not be here.

"Wanna come over? Cyn keeps asking me about you to come over and I think right now would be a good time." John says.

"Okay thanks." I say and he hangs up saying he'll be there shortly.

Cyn had been in the studio a lot lately and we've conversed and really get on well and found ourselves talking a lot when at the studio. I see John pull up as I was watching out the window for him and I leave not caring to write Paul a note. He didn't seem to care about me anymore or at least that's how he came off today.


	10. Chapter 10

John greets me when I get in the car, but otherwise we don't say much and I was happy that he didn't pry about what's going on with Paul and I. The ride to his house was long since his house is more in the suburbs. We get to his house and we walk in and I immediately see Cyn in the living room and I go and talk to her.

"Hey, how're you?" she greets me with a hug and I probably didn't look too great.

"I'm alright." I say with a sigh as we part and sit on the couch and drink tea.

"Do you want to talk about it?" she asks me.

"You won't tell anybody will you?" I ask her nervously and she tells me she won't and I then go on to tell her that I thought I might've been pregnant, got a test done and that it was negative and how Paul blew up on me thinking I was lying about it for attention.

"He thinks you would do that for attention?" she asks looking surprised and I nod and she shakes her head kind of disappointedly thinking Paul would jump to that conclusion.

It's now noon and I had lunch at their house and Cyn and I talked more and I told her how I was leaving to go back to the states in 5 days. We went on to talk about girl stuff and then Julian woke up from his nap so we both played with him and he's absolutely adorable and such a funny little boy.

A few hours had passed and John had went to the studio a little bit after I came over and he then came back and Paul was with him. Cyn and I were in the kitchen doing the dishes when they walked in and I heard Paul's voice while him and John were talking about traffic or something or other. John knew i was here and I wondered why he purposefully brought Paul here and I don't know what his intentions were but I don't really want to talk to Paul right now because I'm still mad at him about how he acted earlier.

"Why is Paul here?" I whisper to Cyn.

"I don't know, John and I want you guys to make up. Especially since you're leaving in less then a week." Cyn says and I sigh.

"Cyn?!" John yells and I knew what's coming.

"Kitchen." Cyn says and we both turn around, I nervously do, to see John and Paul walk into the kitchen and I see Paul notice me standing there and he looks sad.


	11. Chapter 11

"Hi." Paul says quietly.

"Hi." I say back nervously.

"Well we'll give you two some time to talk." John says as him and Cyn exit the kitchen and go upstairs.

"I'm sorry for how I reacted earlier." Paul says and I take a minute before I answer.

"I just don't get why you think I would lie to you about something like that or why I would ever lie to you. You act like you don't trust me." I say getting the courage to start talking.

"J, I do trust you, really I do. I just, it couldn't of been possible because we always use protection. I'm sorry for yelling at you." he says and I look down at my feet not knowing how to respond.

"You always say you're sorry for yelling at me, but why do you keep doing it Paul?" I ask him.

"I dunno, I have a bad temper and I'm sorry for that and how I blow up on you sometimes. I don't mean it." he says while I continue to look at my feet and I shake my head.

"I'm sorry okay?" he says walking up to me and trying to hold my hands but I don't let him.

"You don't even know what was going through my head this morning and how scared I was! You're always there to comfort me and make me feel better but you weren't this morning and it really hurt, Paul." I say sadly.

"Again I'm sorry. I was so shocked that I wasn't acting like myself." he says and I nod because he wasn't.

"But you could've comforted me after we found out the test was negative." I say as he just continues to hurt me with all of this.

"I know and I'm sorry that I didn't Jackie." he says continuing to say sorry for all these things.

"Will you please just forgive me for all that happened today?" he asks me and I know that if I don't I'd lose him and I can't handle that.

"Yeah." I say still looking at my feet as he wraps his arms around me and caresses my head with one of his hands and I bury my face into neck.

"I love you Jackie, I never want to lose you." he says and I nod into his neck as he rubs my back.

"I love you too Paul and I don't want to lose you." I mutter into his neck sadly

"You never will Jackie, I promise you." he says while continuing to rub my back. I'm so glad that he's finally comforting me and I'm in his arms and so I wrap my arms around his middle.

"Come back home with me? We can cuddle on the couch, watch The Looney Tunes and eat strawberries and a whole can of whip cream." he says and I smile into his neck thinking how on our lazy days we always watch tv and eat strawberries and end up devouring a whole can of whip cream.

"Yeah, I'd like that." I say and he pulls away and leans down to softly kiss me for more than a few seconds.


	12. Chapter 12

Paul pulls away and pulls me into a tight hug again.

"Do you want to talk about what how you were feeling this morning? You said you were scared." he says quietly and I nod into his chest.

"I was scared too you know." he says quietly.

"You were? Why?" I mumble into his chest.

"Because all of a sudden you might've been pregnant and i'm not ready for us to have a baby. we've only been dating for 6 months. It's too early for us." he says slowly and I nod into his chest agreeing with him.

"Thats how I felt, I was so worried and scared I might've been. I was so afraid to tell you because I didn't know how you would react, I was scared you'd be mad at me or leave me." I admit.

"Honey I'd never leave you." he says and I nod into his chest believing him. I feel one of his hands continue to caress my head and run his fingers through my hair.

"Let's go, okay?" he asks and I nod into his chest and he takes my hand and we both say goodbye to John and Cyn and go outside to his car and he starts the car and grabs my hand and we leave.

"I can't believe you're leaving in 5 days. I wish you didn't have to." Paul says quietly while his eyes are on the road and I'm looking out the window.

"Yeah, I can't believe it either." I say feeling kind of sad not wanting to have to say goodbye to him and I sigh.

I had already told my work that I would only be gone for 3 weeks and I couldn't change my mind now, unfortunately. I feel Paul slowly trace circles on my hand with his thumb and I'm just so glad we had made up, even though I wish he would keep his word when he's said sorry about yelling at me but he still yells at me sometimes.

"What'd you do at John and Cyn's?" Paul asks me while we're still driving home.

"Talked with Cyn and played with Julian. How was the studio today?" I say back.

"That sounds fun. It went fine." he says quietly and I nod and we shortly get to the flat and walk in and take our shoes and jackets off.

"So lazy day today?" Paul asks me with a grin and I nod with a smile as I plop down on the couch as Paul goes to the fridge and gets strawberries and a can of whip cream and soon joins me.

"I missed you today." he says as he wraps his arms around me and pulls me into his chest and I wrap my arms around him and bury my face into his warm chest.

"I missed you too." I say honestly as he runs his fingers through my hair and kisses my neck.

We were cuddling together on the couch watching Batman or something when he decided to be funny and put whip cream on my nose.

"Haha you're funny." I say sarcastically and take the whip cream off my nose and wipe it all over his face.

"Hey, now that's not funny!" he says and rubs his cheeks all over my face as we both laugh.

His fingers then attack my ribs and I try to move away from him but he gets on top of me and pins my hands above my head and his shins on mine so I can't move.

"Paul no! Stop tickling me." I cry in-between laughs and he just chuckles and continues to tickle me.

"Paul stop it!" I cry out again and he stops and rests his forehead against mine and let's go of my hands and removes his shins from on top of mine.

"Ugh why must you always tickle me?" I ask breathing heavily.

"I dunno, because I love tickling you." he says with a laugh and i giggle.

"I noticed." I say and he chuckles and leans down and passionately kisses me and I wrap my arms around his neck as I feel his warm hands trail up under my shirt and wrap around my middle as we continue to passionately kiss until we have to separate for air.

He kisses up and down my neck and along my shoulder and it went on to get pretty heated and we moved it to the bedroom and ending up making sweet love that afternoon.


	13. Chapter 13

"Wake up." Paul says shaking my shoulder while he kisses my neck.

"Mmm no." I groan and feel him continue to kiss up and down my neck and along my shoulder.

"Yes." he says with a soft laugh.

"No I wanna sleep." I say back and snuggle into my pillow.

"Well I want you to wake up." Paul says back and continues to kiss my neck.

"Why?" I whine.

"Because I'm bored." he whines back and I giggle.

"Then go back to sleep and you won't be." I say as he cuddles me from behind.

"I can't fall asleep, baby." he says back.

"Fine. What do you want to do?" I say and turn around him to face him.

"Let's go to some animal shelter and look at cats and dogs." he says with a smile and I smile back.

"Okay, that sounds like fun!" I say and try to get out of bed but Paul pulls me back in and snuggles up to me again.

"I thought you wanted to go to the shelter." I say while caressing his stubbly cheek.

"Yeah, after we cuddle for a minute." he says and we both laugh and I bury my face into his warm, fuzzy chest as he runs his fingers up and down my bare back.

"I love you, J." he says and I smile into his chest.

"I love you too, Paul." I say back and I feel him kiss the top of my head.

"Never forget that I love you and that I care about you a lot, and that you mean the world to me." he says sweetly and I again smile into his chest.

"I never will." I say lifting my head up and looking into his eyes while caressing his cheek.

"And you better never forget that I love you very much and I really care about you, and you'll never know just how much you mean to me." I say to him and see the corners of his mouth rise into a big smile. We both lean in and we tenderly kiss while our warm lips move slowly against the others lips while I caress his scratchy cheek.

"I'm so in love with you." Paul says with a giddy smile after we part and I too smile.

"I'm in love with you too." I say with a smile and give him a sweet peck. There's no doubt that I'm in love with this man, it's so obvious and I'm loving every minute of it.

** AN: Hey, I hope you're liking these parts! By the way, what're you thinking about me posting more parts at a time now; do you think it's going too fast or are you liking it? **


	14. Chapter 14

We both get out of bed, get dressed and ready and leave the flat for the shelter.

"What do you want to do for your birthday, darling?" he asks me as he takes my hand and we drive away from his flat.

"Doesn't matter." I say back with a little yawn.

"That's what you always say. Honestly what do you want to do?" he asks me with a soft laugh.

"It really doesn't matter." I say with a slight laugh and he sighs.

"You make it really hard sometimes, you know." he says with a giggle.

"At least I'm not hard to please." I say and he nods.

"I guess I'll just have to come up with something then, since you won't tell me what you want to do." he says.

"You don't need to spoil me or go to any trouble for me, you know that." I say back.

"Yes I know, but you know that I want to spoil you and that I will whether you like it or not." he says with a devilish grin and I sigh with a giggle.

He turns on the radio and we listen to it until we pull up to some animal shelter/pet store.

"Which do you want to look at first, honey?" Paul asks me as he takes my hand as we walk in.

"Puppies." I say with a smile and we wander over to some cages that had little puppies in 'em and we walk past them looking at the puppies inside and we occasionally hold one.

Paul was having a great time it seemed holding a puppy, you could tell by the big smile on his face and I too really enjoyed it. We then walk over to the kittens and ah they were so adorable and tiny.

"That one really seems to like you." Paul says as we both are holding little kittens that are striped brown with white bellies.

"Yeah, she's so cute. So is yours." I say back referring to the one he's holding.

"Wanna get one?" Paul says randomly while I was petting the kitten I was holding.

"Get one?" I ask surprised.

"Yeah, I can tell you adore 'em and so do I. So why not?" he says back and smiles erupt onto both of your faces and I excitedly nod.

"Let's get the one your holding then." he says while putting back the one he was holding and comes over to me and pets her.

"What should we name her?" I say while we both pet the little kitten.

"Hmm, I dunno. What do you think?" he asks me.

"Hmm. How about Lily?" I say coming up with a name.

"Lily is a perfect name." he says and I look up to see him smiling and I too smile.

We walk around the pet store place and find some toys, treats, food, a little collar and a little bed for Lily and then we proceed to the check out and go out to the car with Lily and our bag of things for her and leave for the flat.


	15. Chapter 15

Paul drives away from the pet store as I was holding Lily and petting her. She's so cute and small with gray eyes and she's so soft. I assumed she would be staying at Paul's and become Paul's cat since I'm only here visiting, it's kind of sad but it is what it is. I continued to pet her as she sat in my lap and she eventually fell asleep in my lap and we soon got to the flat. Paul got out her things and set up food and water dishes for her in the apartment and set out some toys for her to play with.

"Babe, what do you want for dinner?" Paul asked me as he sat next to me on the couch and wrapped his arm around me and I rest my head on his shoulder and put my hand on his upper thigh.

"And you can't say "it doesn't matter"." he says with a soft laugh and I snuggle into him and he rubs my back.

"Soup and grilled cheese?" I say while looking up at him with a smile and he nods and we walk over to the kitchen to make dinner while Lily stayed in the living room playing with a toy.

I was buttering some slices of bread for the grilled cheese while Paul was stirring the soup and getting out bowls, plates and glasses. He walked past me to get into a cupboard for bowls and he slapped my butt on the way and I laughed and sighed. I decided to be cheeky too and so I slapped his butt when he wasn't paying attention and he snickers and laughs.

"Is there anything in particular you want to do tomorrow for your birthday, honey?" Paul asks me and I shake my head no.

"Hmm, well I have some pretty great ideas already." he says with a cheeky grin and a wink while we switch jobs and he flips the grilled cheeses and I stir the soup.

"Oh you do, do you?" I say back with a grin.

"Mmmhmm, I'm pretty proud. I'll think you'll enjoy 'em. Especially the one I have planned for tomorrow night." Paul says cheekily and with a wink at the last part and I giggle.

He comes over to me and pulls me into a hug and I bury my nose into his neck, inhaling his familiar musky scent that I love so much.

"Mmm, my baby's gonna be 19." he says sweetly and kisses the top of my head softly.

"I'm getting old." i say and we both laugh softly.

"Nah, I'm the old one. You're dating an old geezer, love." he says while we're still in an embrace and he softly twirls my hair around his fingers.

"22 is not old." I say with a giggle and he softly chuckles.

"I love you, baby." he says sweetly.

"I love you too, old man." I say as we part and he laughs.

"You were just the one saying i wasn't old." he says as our foreheads meet and we keep our arms wrapped around each other.

"Maybe I changed my mind." I say jokingly.

"Well you must like old men then, love." he says with a soft laugh as he leans down and presses his warm, incredibly soft lips against my own and he slips some tongue in with the kiss too and it lasts longer than a simple peck.

I feel his warm hands go under my shirt and press his hands against my lower back. He removes his tongue from my mouth and pulls away and we smile at each other afterwards and he leans down again to give me a tender peck. I love this man more than anybody in this whole entire world. He makes me indescribably happy and I never get tired of spending time with him. Every time we kiss is so sweet and perfect, it feels like it's our first time. He's not perfect, but he's so good to me and I love him so very much. I never want this to end with him and I just hope it won't.


	16. Chapter 16

_Paul's POV_

I'm so glad she's here and we can spend this good quality time with each other, this is the longest time we've spent together and it's still not long enough for me. I do not look forward to her leaving in 5 days, I don't want her to leave at all. I wish she could stay, but she has to get back to her job and we really have to get this album finished and she seems to be bored in the studio. We have our arms wrapped around each other and our foreheads resting on each others while we look into the others eyes and I am so lost in hers. I love her so much and she means so very much to me and I was so foolish to hurt her this morning. She might've been pregnant and I was terrified, but I know I shouldn't of said to her what I said and I feel horrible about it. I was so scared this morning, because I'm only 22 and she's soon to be 19 and it's way too early for us to have a baby, we've been together for only for 6 months. I forget about that, since it's over with and we've moved past it. I kiss her cheek and she smiles.

"Let's eat, I'm hungry." she says and we remove our arms from around each other and dish up the soup and grilled cheeses.

We eat while lightly chatting and we then go over to the couch and play with the new kitten we got today, who is just adorable and so cute and lively. It's almost like having a baby or a kid, a kitten, except for the kitten doesn't cry and you don't have to bottle feed it or change it's diaper. I look to Jackie and watch her play with Lily and I see the big smile on her face and it's the same smile I saw on her face the day we were over at my dads house when she was playing with Ruth. I can tell she loves animals and kids a lot and that she would make a fantastic mother one day. I could see myself marrying her and us having children together, maybe that'll happen one day, just maybe.


	17. Chapter 17

Paul and I play with Lily for a few hours and feed her and put her collar on. We put her bed in the bedroom on the floor and we all go to sleep for the night. It's so cute and great to think we're basically a family of 3 now, so great to think that.

"Wake up birthday girl!" Paul says shaking my shoulder and I groan and my bury my head into the pillow, hoping I could fall back asleep somehow.

"Come on J, we got stuff to do today!" Paul says enthusiastically while shaking my shoulder again and I groan.

"Can my birthday present to be you letting me sleep in?" I mumble into the pillow and I hear him softly laugh.

"No sorry love. We have places to go and things to do." he says and tries to get me out of bed himself by moving me but I groan and stay still.

"No, let me sleep." I whine and he stops trying to move me and sighs.

"Alright well I'm gonna get dressed and feed Lily and if you're not up by then, then I'm gonna start a cold shower and throw you in it." he says with a laugh and I nod my head carelessly and fall back asleep and he leaves the bedroom while carrying Lily out to the kitchen.

"Ready for a cold shower?" Paul says walking into the bedroom and I instantly wake up.

"No no i'm good!" I say getting up out of bed and i get dressed and he laughs and goes back out to the kitchen to play with Lily.

I put on a nice sun dress noticing the sun is surprisingly out today and and do my hair and everything and walk out into the kitchen. Just about the minute I walk out Paul grabs me by the waist and pulls me towards him and hoists me up so he's basically holding me and his hands are under my butt supporting me.

"What are you doing?!" I ask him bewildered at the way he's holding me. He walks over to the counter and sits me down and i wrap my legs around his waist so he's standing right in front of me and in-between my legs.

"Happy Birthday to my favorite girl in the world." Paul says with a smile as he wraps his arms around my waist and I wrap my arms around his neck.

He is so much taller than me that we are at each others eye level and he leans forward and gives me a long heartfelt kiss with some tongue and we pull apart and I rest my forehead on his.

"I love you baby. Happy birthday." he says sweetly with a smile while looking into my eyes.


	18. Chapter 18

"Thanks honey, I love you too." I say after we both pull away and I lean forward to give him a sweet, tender peck while i caress his cheek and I pull away and we both smile.

"Do you think we should bring Lily along today or just drop her off at Johns?" paul asks me.

"Well I don't know, because you're the one who knows the plans for today!" I say and he nods.

"I'll call John to come over and get her." Paul says and kisses me quick and heads for the phone and I get down off the counter to say hi to Lily and play with her.

"Okay, he said he'll be here in 10 minutes." Paul says after he gets off the phone and I nod and continue to tease Lily with a toy.

John comes over shortly and Paul hands Lily over to him and some food for her and he leaves.

"C'mon babe, let's go! We're wasting daylight." Paul says excitedly getting his shoes and I laugh and get mine too and we head for the car.

"So where to first McCartney?" I ask him with a grin as he starts the car and takes my hand and stretches my arm so our intertwines hands are sitting on his upper thigh.

"Ah no, sorry I can't tell ya. You'll just have to find out, love." Paul says with a grin and I huff and look out the window as we drive for awhile to our destination.

"Well here we are. For breakfast anyways." paul says as we both get out of the car at a park and he goes to the trunk and gets out a blanket and a picnic basket and he takes my hand and laces our fingers together.

A big smile comes onto my face thinking how romantic he is. We continue to walk and he finds a good spot and lays down the blanket and we take our sandals off and he takes his blazer off and I watch him as he takes food out of the basket.

"Egg and ham sandwich for you, love." Paul says sweetly as he hands me the sandwich and I take a bite of the delicious sandwich.

"Mmm thanks, it's delicious." I say and he smiles at me and puts two cartons of milk down for us and gets two containers of fruit out.


	19. Chapter 19

He gets an egg sandwich out for himself too and napkins. Sometimes I still can't believe that my boyfriend is the beatle Paul McCartney and how desirable he is around the world. Thousands of girls would love to be me right now, to be dating him or to just simply be talking to him. He flashes me a smile as we eat our sandwiches and I smile back, gosh I'm a lucky girl.

"Want some fruit love? There's watermelon, cantaloupe, strawberries, and grapes in here." Paul says while he picks up a container of fruit and I nod and take it from him and he hands me a fork and I begin to eat the delicious fruit.

"You're quite the romantic, McCartney." I say to him with a grin and he smiles.

"There's plenty more I have planned for today, love." he says with a grin and winks at me and I smile back and we continue to work on our egg sandwiches and the scrumptious fruit and eventually finish eating our food.

"Come 'ere." Paul says and pulls me over to him and we both lay down and I'm half laying on him with his arm around my waist.

"Mmm thank you for breakfast honey. It was delicious." I say snuggling into him as we look up at the clouds and their different shapes and how they move.

"You're welcome love, i'm glad you liked it." he says back and kisses the top of my head.

"Ey don't fall asleep on me!" Paul says with a slight laugh as I close my eyes and rest.

"Well that's what you get when you wake the birthday girl up early." I whine.

"You're still goin' on 'bout that?" he asks with a laugh and I nod into his chest and laugh.

We spend, i don't know 20 minutes just laying there watching the clouds move and identifying their formations. I was surprised we hadn't left right after we finished eating since Paul seems so busy bee today.


	20. Chapter 20

Paul moves so we're both on our sides and he wraps both of his arms around my waist and I take my hands and run them through his soft, silky black hair and he closes his eyes and smiles. I continue to run my fingers through his hairs and let it fall through my fingers as I feel him softly stroke his fingers on my back. I decide to to take a chance while his eyes are closed and I move one of my hands to his cheek and lean in slowly and touch my lips to his. Our lips move against each others slowly as I move my hands and lock my fingers in his hair as he pulls me closer to him and keeps a tight grip on my waist as we continue to slowly and tenderly kiss. Paul decides to put some tongue into it as I feel his tongue play with mine for a moment or two as his soft, scrumptious lips caress my lips. He withdraws his tongue and kisses me for a few more seconds and he pulls away and we rest our foreheads against the others and we smile at each other.

"Let's go babe." Paul says softly and leans in to softly kiss me once more and then we get up and gather all the stuff together and go back to the car.

"Can I at least know one thing you have planned for today?" I ask him as he takes my hand and rests our enlaced hands on his thigh and drives away from the park.

"Well I suppose you know what's planned for tonight." paul says looking over to me with a cheeky grin and he winks at me and I smile.

"Care to elaborate on what's planned for tonight, McCartney?" I say acting dumb.

"Oh just you and me in a bed together." he says cheekily with a grin and I nod and smile. He turns on the radio and we make small talk until we get to some beach.

"A beach?" I ask him with a look of surprise on my face as we get out of the car and he goes to the trunk for towels and a blanket.

"I don't have a swim suit with, Paul." I say lightly as he takes my hand and we walk down to the private, empty beach.

"There's always the choice of skinny dipping." he says cheekily with a grin and I sigh and laugh and we take off our sandals.

We walk down a bit and find a nice sandy spot and Paul lays down a blanket and we sit down. He rolls up his pants and starts to unbutton his dress shirt and eventually takes that off and his white t shirt he had on underneath. He gets up and starts walking towards the water.

"Are ya comin' babe?" he asks me with a smile and grabs my hand and I sit up and we both walk towards the water.


	21. Chapter 21

We walk along the shore hand in hand as the water hits our feet and we walk out a little until the water gets about to our knees. I decide to be funny and dip my hand in the luke warm water and splash Paul and I chuckle and he snickers and smiles. I let go of his hand as he dips his hands in the water and splashes me big time and he gets me really wet. We both laugh wholeheartedly and I splash him with both of my hands. He runs towards me in the shallow water and scoops me up in his arms and twirls me around and we laugh and I wrap my arms around his neck and he stops and looks down at me with a smile on his face.

"Thanks for getting me all wet." I say with a soft laugh and he kisses my nose and I mess up his hair.

He carries me back to the blanket, sets me down and sits down by me and wraps a towel around me and pulls me close to him with his arms wrapped around me and I snuggle into his warm arm. I feel him rub my shoulder, trying to warm me up and he pulls me onto his lap and softly pushes my head down onto his warm, hairy chest and he tightly wraps his arms around me and rubs one of my legs as I keep the towel wrapped tightly around me.

"Are you warming up?" Paul asks me and I laugh softly and nod into his chest.

"Please don't leave in 4 days." he says quietly and kinda sadly.

"But I have to." I say back.

"You don't have to." he responds.

"I told my work I'd only be gone for 3 weeks." I reply.

"They won't let you change your mind?" he asks me.

"No." I mumble and he nods and tucks my head under his chin and rubs my back.

I hear him sigh. I wish I didn't have to leave, but I have to. We sit there awhile until I warm up and I was so comfortable there in his lap with his arms wrapped around me. Paul yawns and lays down on his back so I'm on top of him and I move so I'm laying on him and I lay my cheek on his warm chest. I feel him take the towel off of me and loosely wrap his arms around me. We laid there in silence while the sun shone on us and we listened to the waves hit the store and birds chirping. I thought about the next time we would see each other, when that next time would be because we haven't talked about it or even mentioned it. I hope it's soon because that last 3 months was so long and lonesome, so I just hope it won't be that long. I run my fingers up and down Paul's skinny arm and across his forearm that's thick with black hair. These past 2 weeks have gone by much too fast. It seems like time we spend together always goes by too fast and I hope that sooner or later, I hope it's sooner, that we will stop having to say goodbye to each other. I don't really know how or when that would happen though, and I know saying goodbye won't completely go away.


	22. Chapter 22

I lift my head up to look at Paul and see that his eyes were closed. I rest my chin on his chest and move one of my hands to his cheek and lightly stroke my fingers along it.

"You need to shave." I say quietly.

"I'm thinking 'bout growing a beard. What would you think of that?" he says while still keeping his eyes closed and he tries to hold back a smile.

"Ugh beards." I say back and he chuckles.

"Nah, I'm just kidding. I'm not gonna grow one." he says and I move up his chest and kiss his up his neck, I kiss his chin, his cheeks and around his lips, teasing him. I feel him rest his hands on my lower back right above my butt and i get to his lips and slowly caress his lips with my own. He moves so we're now on our sides and I wrap my arms around his neck as he wraps his arms tightly around my waist, bringing me closely to him as we passionately and slowly kiss. I pull away and rest my forehead against his and he leans in and touches his lips to mine softly and tenderly for a few seconds. He softly strokes my cheek with his thumb and i do the same with his stubbly cheek, as we both get lost in each others eyes.

"I love you." I mumble and a smile creeps onto his face.

"I love you too, darling." he says sweetly and I smile back at him. I break eye contact with him and bury my face into his warm chest.


	23. Chapter 23

Paul sits up for a second and puts his t shirt back on and lays down next to me and we stare deeply into each others eyes and he strokes his thumb along my cheek as we have this sweet just simple moment of silence and love together like this. We both break eye contact and Paul looks back towards the car.

"Shit." he says with a groan and puts his sunglasses and dress shirt back on and gets the towels and blanket together.

"What?" I ask him worriedly getting off the blanket as he hurriedly folds it up and we get our sandals on and he takes my hand and we walk up towards the car.

"Bloody fans." he says with a frustrated sigh and I immediately see them on the sidewalk by a tree and they start charging for Paul and I and he tightens his grip on my hand.

"Stay close to me." Paul orders and we start running towards the car. It was like a pack of a dozen girls, Paul and I are far outnumbered, chasing after us and we soon get to the car with them basically on our tails.

Paul hurriedly opens the door and gets in and opens mine and throws the towels behind him on the backseat. I shut my door and lock it and Paul was about to but some girl grabbed his door and preventing him from being able to close it. A few girls scare me by pounding on the window and shouting at me.

"Girls can you please just leave me alone today and give me some privacy?" Paul says and sounds calm but a bit angry while he's trying to close the door.

"Who's the slut?" one girl asks referring to me and I'm just sitting there with my sunglasses on and with my head down trying to block out all the voices and whats going on.

"Don't say that about her, she's not a slut. Now leave me alone and let me get on with my day, thank you." Paul says sounding even more angrier and finally slams the door and locks it and starts the car and honks a few times for them to get out of the way and they eventually do.

After he pulls away he grabs my hand and laces our fingers together and starts to comfortingly rub slow circles along my hand. Paul was right when he said people weren't going to take us dating lightly and I just got the backlash of it, but I expected the fans wouldn't be so happy about it. Heck I was basically one of them but Holly and I were never so harsh and rude and so very obsessive.

"I'm sorry honey, just ignore what they say. They're just jealous and hell they act like they own me, I get so bloody sick out of it sometimes. I'm sorry we had to have a run in with them on your birthday." Paul says apologetically and sweetly while continuing to run his thumb along my hand and he gently squeezes my hand and I weakly squeeze his back and nod.

I was a bit shocked by how possessive they were of Paul and I mean I somewhat am too, but he's MY boyfriend and how just because I'm dating him they call me names and i just hate it when people judge somebody before they know them or their story. It was the first of many encounters I had with the fans.


	24. Chapter 24

"Are you okay, sweetheart?" Paul asks me as he turns to look at me as we are at a stoplight.

"Yeah yeah I'm fine. They just uh shocked me I guess." I say slowly.

"Really I'm sorry, they're so annoying and rude sometimes. They shock me too with how they can be." he says while tapping his fingers on the steering wheel and I nod.

"Holly and I have always been fans but we were never so possessive like that." I say with a slight smile and he nods.

"Some of em just take it too far sometimes." he says and I nod.

He brings our intertwined hands up towards his face and kisses my hand sweetly and I smile at him and he smiles back. I look to the clock on the dashboard and it was now noonish and we had left something like 2 hours ago.

"So tell me about you and Holly being fans, I've never really heard that story or seen much of it." he says with a grin and I softly laugh. Oh Holly and I as Beatles fans. We're not bad by any means but...

"Hmm well, we've been fans ever since we heard Love Me Do and we started to buy your records.." I say trailing off with a laugh and blushing being embarrassed telling him this. Holly's gonna kill me.

"Go on love. I'm not going to judge you or anythin'." Paul says sweetly telling me to go on and I take a deep breath before I go on.

"Okay we weren't or aren't crazy fans. We would go to each others houses and read the magazines together, listen to the records together and um talk about you guys." I say and Paul nods with a proud smile and he chuckles.

"What all did you girls talk about? You keep it clean right?" he says with a cheeky grin.

"Well I did but Holly on the other hand not so much." I say and we both burst into giggles. Holly is definitely going to kill me.

"I bet you girls are even worse now, you especially." he says with a laugh and winks at me.

"What are you implying, Mr. McCartney." I ask him with a grin.

"Oh I just bet Hol is begging for all the details." he says with a wink and I knew exactly what he meant.

We haven't talked all too much since I've been here but before she would always ask me things and that one time she asked if we had had sex yet and that was before we had it, but I did kind of told her the other day when Paul was in the shower that we did. She WAS asking for all the details though and I barely gave her any, just that it was phenomenal.

"She does pry for all of them I must admit, but I don't really give her any." I say with a sly smile and he nods while we continue to drive to who knows where.

"Which ones do you give her?" he asks innocently and cheekily and I softy laugh.

"Oh she just asks what it's like to sleep with you." I admit with a blush and he smiles and nods.

"And what did you tell her?" he asks while keeping his eyes on the road.

"That you're okay." I say and can't hold back a soft laugh.

"Oh well that's not how it seems when you scream in bed." he says cheekily with a soft laugh and I playfully swat at him and we both laugh.

"No, that's not what I told her. I was just pulling your leg." I admit and he nods.

"So what exactly did you tell her? You do that a lot you know." he says and puts a double sexual meaning to the last thing he said and I sigh and laugh.

"Well I tell her the truth." I say and it's weird because Paul and I have never really talked about our sex life, so it's a little bit awkward

"I hope the truth is good." he says with a nod.

"Oh it's very very good." I say and we both softly laugh and he squeezes my hand and playfully winks at me.


	25. Chapter 25

"I hope you don't have tons of elaborate things planned for today. I don't want you spending a lot of money or me or anything like that." I say and Paul smiles.

"I told you months ago that I'm going to spoil you whether you like it or not." he says with a grin and I sigh and shake my head.

"But that makes me feel bad because I can't really spoil you because like all my free money goes to my college fund and then I set aside some for living off of." I say feeling bad.

"Darling, I'm not doing these things for you and expecting anything in return. I'm doing it all because I love you." he says sweetly with a smile as he turns to me at a stoplight and I lean over to give him a sweet peck.

"I'll still do things for you though." I say with a smile.

"I'd appreciate them and love them." he says with a smile and we turn into a big parking lot.

"Care to tell me where we are?" I ask Paul nicely as he turns the car off and buttons the rest of his dress shirt and stuffs it into his pants.

"I'll go show you." he says with a mischievous grin and we get out of the car after he grabbed his blazer and put it on and he takes my hand and we walk towards a somewhat gate into a big office area with cashiers and it was really big I mean really.

"Hi I made a reservation for today. My name is Paul McCartney, I called earlier." Paul says as we walk up to a desk and he politely and nicely speaks to a woman employee.

"Oh yes Mr. McCartney, I'll just need a payment and I'll give you your day passes." the employee says back and Paul let's go of my hand to get out his wallet and removes some money and gives it to her.

I have no idea how much it was but she accepted it and gave Paul two ticket like papers and he thanks her and we walk back outside.

"Okay I'm still confused." I say with a slight laugh and he smiles and gives me one of the passes and I read it and find out we are at the famous London zoo.


	26. Chapter 26

"The zoo?" I ask excitedly with a big smile.

"Yeah! We haven't gotten the chance to come since you've been here and I know how much you wanted to, so I thought we'd go today on your birthday!" Paul says with a smile and I hug him.

"Mmm well hi there." he says as I bury my face into his chest and he wraps his arms around me.

"Thank you. I've really wanted to come here." I mumble into his chest.

"You're welcome love, anything for my baby." he says sweetly and kisses the top of my head.

I pull away and he takes my hand and starts walking and we enter another gate and start walking down a tar pathway and we immediately come up to the mammals section that featured dozens of different species ranging from bats to giraffes to lions to tigers. I look around and see that we were the only people here, but it's noon.

"How come we're the only ones here?" I ask Paul as we walk by the animals, read their little info plaques and take pictures

"I made a reservation so it's cleared out only for us." Paul says with a smile as he takes a picture of some lions.

"Really?! Wow." I say and he softly chuckles.

"Yeah, I wouldn't want people disturbing us, and I wouldn't anything to happen to you." he says with a sweet smile and I squeeze his hand and flash him a thankful smile.

We go on to look at the birds section which ranged from parrots to penguins to vultures. We both take our share of pictures, chat about how neat looking and beautiful this animal was and read information about them. We then went to the reptiles and we saw some tortoises and went into the reptile house to see all that they had in there.

We then went into the beautiful, large aquarium that consisted of fish, starfish, sharks and loads of other things. I wandered off to the jellyfish while Paul was looking at some wildly colored fish and when he was done he came up to me from behind and wrapped his arms around my waist and rested his chin on my shoulder.

"Are you having a fun time, love?" he asks me while we both look at the jellyfish and I put my hands on top of his.

"Yeah, I'm having a lot of fun." I say with a smile failing at words to describe how interesting and special this is, seeing all these beautiful and exotic animals.

"Good." Paul says gratefully.

"Are you having a fun time?" I ask him as he softly kisses my neck once or twice.

"Yes, a very fun time. I always have fun when I'm with you, love." he says sweetly and lightly kisses my neck.

"Aww, I always have fun when I'm with you too." I say and he let's go of my waist and takes my hand and we move on to the insect part. We visited the bugs section which had plenty to see and we also saw the butterfly paradise. We finished with the insect section and it was by then 3 o'clock when we got to the car.

"Are you hungry baby?" Paul asks me as we get into the car and he takes my hand and drives away from the zoo. I nod excitedly and he smiles.

"Wanna go get fish and chips?" he asks me and i nod and yawn and he softly laughs.

"Would you do me a favor and come to this Charity ball thing tomorrow night with me? Brian wants all of us to go it, because it's good PR and to meet some people who are in high places who sponsor some of our shows." he says.

"Yeah sure, I'd love to. But what about a dress?" I say uneasily.

"Well we could just find a boutique tomorrow and buy you one." he says voluntarily with a smile and I nod. He brings our laced hands to his mouth and again sweetly kisses my hand.

"I finally get to show off my beautiful girlfriend." Paul says with a big giddy smile and I smile and softly laugh.


	27. Chapter 27

We drove to the same place we always go to for fish and chips and Paul ran in and bought some and we went to the flat and ate there. We cuddled on the couch for a bit after we finished eating our lunch.

"What else do you want to do today, love?" Paul asks me as he has his arms wrapped around me and my face is buried into his chest.

"Take a nap." I mumble into his chest and he chuckles.

"Mmm okay, I must admit that walking tired me out." he says and gets more comfortable on the couch and I snuggle into him more and he pulls a light blanket over us and he begins to rub my back.

"Me too. Thank you for today." I mutter into his chest with a yawn.

"Your birthday isn't over yet love, I have more planned but we both need a nap first." he says with a yawn and I softly laugh and sigh and I fall asleep to him rubbing my back.

* * *

"Wake up sleepy girl." Paul says while running his fingers through my hair and twirling it around his fingers.

"Mmm." I groan sleepily into his chest and I hear him chuckle.

"Baby it's 5:30, your birthday isn't over yet." he says and I yawn into his chest.

"I only care about tonight." I say cheekily and he softly laughs.

"Oh you do, do you? Well I'll remember to make it extra memorable then." he says with a slight laugh and I giggle into his chest.

"Dinner's going to be at 6, my love." he says while continuing to run his fingers through my hair and I nod into his chest.

Paul keeps trying to move me or get me up, but I stay put laying on his chest until I fully wake up. I get up off him and get up to go the bathroom and Paul slaps by my butt when I walk away and I softly laugh and sigh. I come out of the bathroom to see Paul closing the fridge door with a proud grin on his face.

"What's in the fridge?" I say walking up to him and he wraps his arms around me and leans against the fridge so I can't look inside.

"Something for later." he says with a mischievous grin and kisses my nose.

"Mmm, why can't I see it now?" I say with a pout.

"Because then that would ruin the surprise." he says and pokes my nose and I giggle and bury my face into his neck.

"When do you want your present?" he says while lightly stroking his fingers along the back of my neck.

"I don't want a present." I mumble into his neck.

"Well you're going to get one anyways." he says and I don't say anything back.

"Alright, after dinner then." he says and I remove my head from his neck and rest my forehead on his chest as he runs his fingers through my hair and kisses the top of my head.


	28. Chapter 28

I lift my head up to look at Paul and look into his eyes as he looks into mine with a smile on my face.

"I love you more than words could ever say, Jackie." Paul says while looking into my eyes and stroking my cheek lovingly and I smile up at him.

"I love you more than I could ever put into words, Paul." I say seriously while looking into his eyes as I lightly run my finger across his stubbly cheek as his arms are still wrapped around my waist and mine around his middle as we're leaning against the refrigerator.

He leans forward and cups my face with his hands and sweetly touch his lips to mine and slowly moves his soft, luscious lips against mine for more then a few seconds, a great, wonderful few seconds. He pulls away slowly and our lips depart and leave the stick.

"I love you." Paul says softly while looking into my eyes again and I smile at him.

"I love you too." I say as he pushes a lock of my hair behind my ear and has a small grin on his face.

"You make me so very happy. I couldn't thank you enough." I say softly while we continue to lovingly look at each other.

"You don't need to thank me, love. You loving me is all I need." he says softly with a smile and I lean in and give him a sweet, passionate kiss and I pull away.

"Thank you for loving me." I say to him feeling so grateful for him and he smiles at me.

"I can't not love you. I'll always love you sweetie." he says sweetly and kisses the tip of my nose.


	29. Chapter 29

"Do you want to go to a restaurant for dinner or just eat here, love?" Paul asks me quietly.

"But what's in the fridge?" I ask him with a confused look on my face.

"Like I said it's for later." he says with a wink and I nod with a smile.

"How about we just pick something up at a restaurant and eat it somewhere else?" he asks and I nod.

"Wheres this somewhere else?" I ask him with a grin.

"Come with me to find out." he says and takes my hand and he grabs the keys, his blazer and we got our shoes on and we go out to the car and he politely opens the door for me.

"Thanks." I say as I get in and he nods.

"I'll be right back. I have to go back inside and get something." he says and kisses my cheek, closes the door and goes back inside.

I wonder what he's up to and I boringly look around at people walking by and driving by and I don't hear Paul walk out and put some things in the trunk but he eventually gets in the car and starts it. He takes my hand in his and intertwines our fingers. I look to the clock on the dash to see that it's 6 and that it's starting to get dark and the sun is going down.

"What do you want for dinner, love?" he asks me and I think.

"Surprise me." I say and he smiles and nods and we shortly pull up to a restaurant we've gone to a few times.

"I'll be right back, honey." he says and kisses me quick and runs into the restaurant. He comes out about 15 minutes later with a bag in hand.

"Sorry if I took long. They're busy." he says while setting the bag carefully down in the back, starts the car and takes my hand.

"It's fine." I say and he smiles and says thanks and drives away from the restaurant.

We drive for maybe 5 minutes and Paul stops and finds a parking spot at Hyde Park that's over by Abbey Road and the zoo. We get out and he has me carry the bag of food from the restaurant and he gets a bag full of things, another bag, blankets and two pillows from the trunk. He leads and we walk into the park and find a nice grassy spot with a clearing of trees above the spot with a perfect view of the sky. Paul sets the bags down and lays out the blanket and two pillows and gets the bag of food from me and we both sit down.

"Okay, homemade macaroni cheese and chips for the birthday girl." Paul says with a smile taking out a styrofoam cup with a lid on it, a fork and a little styrofoam box, and a carton milk and sets them down in front of me.

"Thank you honey." I say with a smile as I see how he got me my favorite meal. I have grown to love the macaroni and cheese at this restaurant and their fries are perfectly greasy and crunchy.

"You're welcome, love." Paul says and shoots me a smile and I smile back. He gets out his food which was a roast beef sandwich and fries too and milk of course, Paul and I both love milk.


	30. Chapter 30

We ate our dinner and occasionally chatted, but finished it up not taking too long. Paul reaches into a bag by our blanket and draws out 4 candles and sets them by our blanket and takes out matches to light them so we have some light to see each other and see what we're doing. Paul and I both lay down and he pulled me over to him so I was half laying on him and his arms were wrapped loosely around my waist.

"Thanks for dinner, it was delicious." I say to Paul as we both look up at the dark sky full of stars.

"You're welcome love." he says and kisses the top of my head.

"Ya got room for dessert?" he asks me.

"Dessert?" I ask looking up at him and seeing a grin on his face.

"Well you can't have a birthday without cake, sweetie." he says with a smile as we both sit up and he ventures into a bag he had brought and takes out a little box and opens it up.

He takes out one piece of chocolate birthday cake with peanut butter buttercream frosting and puts it on a paper plate for me with a fork and does the same for himself.

"So this is what you were hiding in the fridge?" I ask him as I rest my head on his shoulder and take a bite of the scrumptious, creamy chocolatey cake.

The cake is light and not overwhelming with the chocolate and the peanut butter buttercream frosting is perfectly smooth and has the right amount of peanut butter flavoring.

"Mmmhmm. What do ya think of it?" he asks while taking a bite.

"It's absolutely divine." I say with a smile while taking another bite of the heavenly cake.

"Good, i'm relieved you like it." he says while taking another bite and we quickly finish our pieces and throw away our plates.

"Present time!" Paul says excitedly and I softly laugh.

He gets the other bag which he hadn't even touched and gets out a rectangular box wrapped in blue wrapping paper with a gold bow.

"For you, my love." Paul says giving it to me and I blush and begin to take the bow off and the wrapping paper.

I get it all off to find a simple white box and I open the box to find a red dress. To be exact it is the red dress I tried on at that shop Paul and I went to back in March, the second day we spent together.

"How did you find this?!" I ask him excitedly with a smile.

"I ordered it for you. Took a few calls, but I got it. I remembered how you loved it and how you looked absolutely stunning in it, so I just had to get it for you." he says with a smile and I put down the box and basically jump on him giving him a hug. He wraps his arms around my waist while laughing and I wrap mine around his neck.

"Thank you so much. I thought I'd never see this dress again." I say into Paul's scratchy neck as he lightly rubs my back.

"Anything for you, baby." he says and I pull away and lean in and press my lips against his warm, delicate lips and passionately kiss him until he pulls away.

"Save that passion for later tonight, okay?" he says with a giddy smile and a soft laugh and I nod and smile at him.

I can't help it so I lean in and give him a sweet kiss once more and he tightens his arms around my waist and leans into the kiss and sweetly kisses me back until I pull away.


	31. Chapter 31

I pull away from the kiss and rest my forehead against his as he keeps his arms wrapped tightly around my waist and mine around his neck. I gently stroke his stubbly cheek and I softly kiss his cheek.

"Thank you." I say softly while we look into each others eyes.

"You're welcome." he says quietly.

"I have another present for you. It involves me getting something in the car." he says and kisses my cheek and runs off to the car and comes back shortly with his guitar in hand.

"Your guitar?" I ask him while I'm sitting on my knees in the middle of the blanket as he sits down in front of me.

"I'm sure you've already heard this song, but you didn't know that it was written for you." he says with a warm smile and a big smile comes onto my face.

He wrote a song for me? Woah, he makes me feel even more special.

He starts to strum on his guitar and goes into a acoustic version of a song I have heard several times before and thats oddly a favorite of mine off of a hard days night album.

"**_You say you will love me, if I have to go. You'll be thinking of me, somehow I will know. Some day when I'm lonely wishing you weren't so far away, then I will remember things we said toda_**y…" paul starts to softly sing 'Things We Said Today' and I had the biggest smile on my face all while he was singing the song with his eyes set on me.

He finishes the song and sets his guitar aside and I move over to him and he encloses me in a tight embrace while my face is buried into his neck with his arms tightly wrapped around my waist.

"I can't believe you wrote me a song. That's the sweetest thing ever and the best birthday present ever." I mumble into his neck and he lightly kisses the top of my head sweetly for a few seconds.

I pull away after a minute of hugging and look to him with a big smile on my face while he has a proud smile on his face.

"I'm very glad that you liked it. I wrote it that day at your graduation party while i was in your room. I knew that we wouldn't see each other all that often and just to feel thankful for the time we do get to spend with each other." he says with a small smile and I smile too.

"Well I loved it." I say back while pushing some of his hair out of his eyes and he leans forward to kiss me on my forehead.

We lay back down and just stare at the stars and enjoy this sweet moment together. I shiver a bit since i was in a dress and it was cold outside.

"Aw baby, I didn't know you were cold. Here." Paul says and we both sit up and he takes his blazer off and puts it around me and I thank him.

We lay back down and he pulls me close to him onto his chest and wraps his arms back around me and rubs my shoulder to warm me up. Paul grabs a blanket that was sitting at our feet and drapes it over both of us and I snuggle more into his chest, being so comfortable in his arms. It dawns on me that I'm actually really leaving him in 4 days and I just really don't want to, but I have no choice. I'm going to have to ask him sooner or later when the next time we'd see each other will be, I really hope and wish that it's soon.


	32. Chapter 32

Paul and I pack up the blankets and everything after laying there for awhile in silence staring at the stars. We drive home in silence and find John waiting at the flat to drop off Lily. We go inside and change into our pajamas and lay in bed cuddling.

"So overall did you have a good birthday?" Paul says turning to me while we're laying on our sides with our arms wrapped around the other.

"I had a fantastic birthday, thank you for all of it." I say while looking at each other and I see a smile come across his face.

"You're welcome for all of it love. But remember it's not over yet, it's about to get a whole lot better." Paul says with a cheeky smile.

* * *

I wake up the next morning to the sun shining through the window and I feel Paul planting small kisses all along my shoulder and my neck. I put my hand on top of one of his hands that was wrapped around my waist and rub my thumb along it.

"Good morning, sweetheart." I hear Paul say sweetly and he again kisses my neck.

I turn around and wrap my arms around his middle and I rest my forehead on his warm, bare chest and I feel him run his hands through my hair and twirl strands of my hair around his fingers and he then sweetly kisses the top of my head.

"Mmm, morning." I mumble into his fuzzy, warm chest as he continues to play with my hair.

"How're you this morning, love?" he asks me quietly.

"Pretty great. How are you honey?" I say with a yawn.

"I'm great too." he says back and silence follows his words for a few minutes as he plays with my hair and runs his fingers up and down my bare back as I lay there in his arms loving waking up to him like this.

"When do you think we'll see each other again after I go back?" I blurt out quietly.

I just want to know and I need something to look forward to while having work and boredom go on during the next few months.

"I'm not exactly sure, love. Sometime in the next three months, I'm sure." Paul says back quietly and I nod into his chest. 3 months again, huh? I hope it goes by faster this time, but I have a feeling it won't.


	33. Chapter 33

"Don't worry, darling. It'll all turn out fine, we'll see each other again soon." Paul says and continues to run his fingers along my back and I nod into his chest believing him and sigh just hoping I won't have to wait long to see him again.

"Come on Missy, let's go make some breakfast and get to the studio." Paul says and slaps my butt before getting out of bed.

"Nice butt mister." I say and slap his butt as he gets out of the bed.

"Thanks, you too miss." he says with a laugh and puts on some boxers. I groan, roll over and bury my face into the pillow, not wanting to get up.

"Do I have to get you out of bed and carry you to the kitchen?" Paul asks me with a slight laugh, still in the bedroom.

"Yeah." I mutter into the pillow and I shortly feel him ripping the blankets off of me.

"A cold shower too?" he says while rolling me over and hoisting me into his arms and throwing me over his shoulder.

"No! Paul, no! Put me down!" I cry and I hear him laugh and he taps my butt a few times and so i decide to slap his and he laughs when I do.

He lays me back down on the bed and I cover my eyes with my arms and groan and he laughs and walks out into the kitchen. I get up and find one of his dress shirts and put it on and button a few of the buttons, then walk out to kitchen. I see Paul laying on the couch with Lily on his stomach and petting her and talking to her.

"Let me lay next to you." I whine walking up to him, since he was taking up like all the couch.

He smiles moves over and pats a spot next to him and I lay down and he wraps an arm around my waist as I rest my head on his smooth chest. We play with Lily for a few minutes then we go and eat breakfast. I was in the shower when Paul came into the bathroom.

"Hurry up." Paul whines jokingly.

"I'm almost done. Calm down ya baby." I say with a soft laugh.

"We're leaving in 15 minutes!" he says while leaving the bathroom back into the bedroom and I finish up, get dressed and we leave for the studio.


	34. Chapter 34

We didn't do too much the next two days. In the studio every morning for 5 hours at the least and then just played with Lily and had a lazy day and just spent time together.

* * *

Now to present time, I'm leaving tomorrow morning and we had went to the studio this morning and it was now the evening. Paul and I both are not looking forward to tomorrow and we didn't I guess hide it. We had eaten dinner and laid on the couch for awhile and watched a few episodes of Batman and played with Lily. We played with her and watched tv for a little bit and then went to bed. We are now cuddling and my chin is resting on his shoulder as his arms are wrapped around me and there is no space between us, our chests touching.

"Thank you for this whole stay." i say quietly.

"You're welcome honey. I'm very glad you came." Paul says back quietly.

"Me too." I say back and we didn't say anything else but ended up making love that night and fell asleep in each others arms.

* * *

"Wake up, sleepy head." Paul says shaking my shoulder and I open my eyes and see it was 6 AM.

"No, way too early." I say and bury my face into his neck and I feel his hands venture to my sides and he begins to tickle me.

"Paul stop! Don't tickle me!" I cry in between laughing and I shove his hands away, huff and bury my face back into his neck and wrap my arms back around his middle and he wraps his arms back around me.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you mad or bug you. I was just trying to have some fun." Paul says apologetically.

"It's fine. I'm just not in that great of a mood." I say quietly and he nods.

"I don't want to leave you." I say into his neck and I let a few tears escape my eyes and fall onto his neck.

"Oh honey. I don't want you to leave either. Shh it's okay baby." Paul says and pauses before the last part and rubs my back trying to comfort me as I continue to lightly cry into his neck.

"I hate saying goodbye to you." I mutter while crying.

"I know you do. I don't like it any more than you do." he says softly and continues to rub my back. He pulls away and has me look him in the eyes and he caresses my cheek and wipes away my tears with his thumb as we look at each other.

"Honey, it'll be okay. We'll see each other soon." Paul says while still caressing my cheek.

"How do you know that? What if it's 3 months till we see each other again?" I say hopelessly while tears continue to stream down my face.

"Okay I don't know that or exactly when we'll see each other but I hope it's soon." he says and I sigh.

"It keeps getting harder saying goodbye to you, I'm tired of it." I say and again bury my face into his neck and continue to cry.

"I know honey. It's not getting any easier for me either…" Paul says trailing off and he continues to rub my back and kisses the top of my head.

"But you have that job that means so much to you and you live with Holly. You have all that back in the states…" he says again trailing off while I continue to cry as he tries to comfort me and I nod into his neck.

I remove my face from his neck, get up, take a shower and get dressed and we drive to the airport in silence. We were now sitting in the little waiting area, waiting for the plane to start boarding people. We were of course sitting right by each other holding hands and not really talking.

"Call me when you get home?" Paul asks me and I turn to him and nod. The boarding call for my flight was called and we both got up and he pulls me into a tight hug with our arms around each other.

"I'll miss you so much, sweetheart." he says quietly into my ear as my chin is resting on his shoulder.

"I'll miss you like crazy, Paul." I say back.

"I love you so very much, J." he says softly.

"I love you too Paul, you know words can't describe how much." I say quietly.

We pull apart and keep our arms wrapped around each other and we both lean in and tenderly kiss the other for a few seconds and Paul pulls away and rests his forehead on mine and lightly strokes my cheek with his fingers.

"I love you. Don't forget that." he says while we look into each others eyes and I smile hearing his words.

"I never will. You never forget that I love you." I say playfully poking his chest and we both smile and giggle. He leans in and tenderly pecks me quickly and pulls me into another quick hug.

"Bye baby. I'll see you sometime soon." paul says and I nod, we part and I kiss him quickly. I grab my suitcase and carry on, get my ticket checked by the lady at the counter and wave to Paul while walking onto the ramp to board the plane.


	35. Chapter 35

I slept for most of the flight and otherwise read a book or something. I cried a bit, but I don't like crying in front of people unless I otherwise feel comfortable crying in front of a certain person. I thought about Paul the whole flight and how much I already missed him.

I met Holly in baggage claim and we drove home and that night I cried myself to sleep, feeling so horrible and broken not being with him. I tried calling him when I got home but he didn't answer and the whole time change was confusing still and I didn't have the energy to try and call him again. I know he'll be worried or hurt that I didn't but i'd call him tomorrow.

I woke up early and worked from sunup to noon and took a long nap when I got home. Holly had gotten home from work when I woke up from my little nap and informed me that Paul had called for me while I was at work, so I decided to call him back.

"Ello?" I hear on the other side.

"Hey Paul, it's me." I say softly.

"Hey honey. Why didn't you call me yesterday after you got home?" he asks me and I wasn't surprised at his question, he's a bit worrisome with me sometimes.

"Well I tried to but you didn't answer and I went to bed shortly after that. And I just woke up from a nap I took after I got home from work." i say into the receiver while reading some post it on the counter.

"Oh, well thats alright. I just wanted to make sure everything is okay and that you got home safely. So how're you, love?" he asks me while I look through the cupboards for a snack or just something good to eat for lunch.

"Oh, well my flight went fine. I'm alright, how are you?" I ask him and I find some pasta thing to make.

"I'm good. What're you up to, love?" he says back and I lean up against the counter and cross my arms.

"Oh just about to eat lunch. How about you babe?" I say back and it's just comforting to hear his voice.

"Just ate dinner and fiddling around with my guitar with Lily at my feet." he says and I smile at hearing about Lily. I miss her.

"How is she?" I ask.

"She's doing really good. So how's my baby? Honestly." he says and I sigh.

"I'm okay. How about my baby?" I get out.

"I hope you're doing good, honey. I'm fine, really really missing you though and wishing you were here. I miss your beautiful smile and your sweet giggle." he says and I smile at his words.

"I really miss you too and I just wish I was there with you." I admit.

"How was work? I hope no old men hit on you today. I won't allow any men, even old geezers, hitting on my baby." he says jokingly but somewhat seriously and I giggle.

"Well there's always that one who likes to ask me out on a date, you know how I always tell you about that one." I say and I hear Paul laugh.

"I hope you don't accept his offer." he says.

"I just might one of these days." I say jokingly and we both laugh.

"Have to give any of them old blokes baths today?" he asks me with a soft laugh.

"Yup, like always. Not enjoyable at all, especially when they get boners oh my gosh." I say with a sigh and I hear Paul chuckle loudly.

"Well if I was one them old blokes who was getting a bath from you, I'd get one too. No doubt about it." he says with a light laugh and we both laugh.

"Yeah, I bet you would." I say and he giggles.

"With a beautiful woman like you with your hands venturing all over my body-." he says before I cut him off.

"Okay Paul, I get the point!" I say with a laugh and he chuckles.

"Well it's true." he says.

"Ugh it's always so awkward giving the old men baths. It's mostly fine with the women, but still weird and awkward." I admit.

"Are you going to change my diapers when we're an old married couple?" Paul asks me jokingly and I laugh and shake my head.

"No! I've already changed enough old people diapers for a lifetime. We'd probably be in some nursing home, but you'd probably be hitting on every nurse you see when I'm not looking." I say and we both laugh.

"Yeah that sounds like me. Or we could just get our kids to take care of us! That's kind of their purpose!" he says and we laugh again.

"Yeah I bet changing old people's diapers isn't all too enjoyable. But babies diapers, oh I can see that as your future." he says in a serious tone.

"No, you'll be the diaper changer." I say with a soft laugh.

"I'll just run out of the room and leave the baby with you, so you really have no choice but to change em yourself." he says jokingly and I laugh and shake my head.

"Changing diapers isn't bad, honestly. I'd just prefer babies over old people's." I say.

"Same here, love." he says.


	36. Chapter 36

"You should just come and do my job for me. Then you'll see how much fun it is taking care of old people." I say sarcastically.

"The old people would probably be shocked that I'd be giving em baths and all." he says playfully.

"Nah, I doubt any of em would know who you are. Maybe a few." I say.

"Then you'll have to worry about old birds trying to pick me up, J." he says and I laugh.

"I doubt you'd take them up on their offers." I respond.

"Yeah thats true. I already have a beautiful bird whose great, and she doesn't have wrinkles or have to wear diapers." he says and we both softly laugh.

"I wonder what you'd be like as an old man." I say pondering that thought.

"Oh I dunno. Probably some old fella whose playin' guitar for all the old people at the nursing home I'm at, having some sing-a-long." he says and we both laugh.

"Imagine us as an old couple, we'd probably be trying to sleep in the same bed every night and get busted by the nurses." he says cheekily with a soft laugh.

"Yeah, and you'd probably bust your hip or pull a muscle just getting into my bed." I say and we both laugh.

"Nah, I'd be fit from getting into your bed a few times a week." he says and I chuckle and he laughs too.

"Oh Paul." I say with a laugh and shake my head and neither of us say anything for a minute or two.

"I love you, honey." Paul says sweetly.

"I love you too, babe." I say with a smile.

"I could see you being a horny old man." I say and we both laugh.

"Yeah, I wouldn't doubt it. I'd probably try pulling a lot of things with you." he says and we both softly laugh.

"When those old blokes hit on you or ask you for a date just tell em you're already taken." he says.

"Oh I have and they just say that doesn't phase them." I say and he laughs.

"Them dirty ol' buggers." he says and snickers.

"Well I'm gonna let you go love and I trust that you won't go on any dates with them old geezers." he says playfully.

"No I won't. Theres only one old man I'd ever want to be with." I say.

"Oh, well that's good then. I'll talk to you soon, darling. Lily and I both love you and miss you." he says sweetly.

"Okay, I hope you have a good rest of your night. I love you both and miss you both. Bye babe, I love you." i say softly.

"Thanks babe. I hope you have a good rest of yer day, I love you too honey." he says and we both say bye and I hang up afterwards.

We were just talking about being an old married couple and having babies together? That all sounds fantastic to me, but will it happen. Paul sounds hopeful. Gosh I love Paul so much, and that humor of his is so great.

**AN: Merry Christmas, I hope you have a great one or if you don't celebrate it I still hope you have a wonderful day!**


	37. Chapter 37

A month had passed since I had come home from London and it had gotten easier us being apart and Paul and I wrote to each other and talked on the phone pretty regularly. Today was my day off and it was a lazy day, laying on the couch snacking on food while watching some odd movie and so I decided to call Paul before he went to bed.

"Ello?" I hear on the other line.

"Hello is this Paul McCartney?" I say playfully.

"Bloody 'ell, this isn't some fan is it?" Paul says playing along.

"Yes it is. What are you up to Mr. McCartney?" I say and grab the Beatles monthly magazine that came today and flip through it, having not read it yet.

"Playing with a kitten who finds it funny to dig her claws into the socks i'm wearing. How about you miss?" he says playfully.

"Having a lazy day off work." I say.

"Oh finally getting a break from all them randy ol' men at yer work?" he says with a soft laugh.

"Yeah, it's about time." I say while continuing to flip through the magazine and I come across a surprising picture.

"Go on a date with any of em lately?" he says.

"Paul, um i'm looking through the Beatles monthly for this month and they got a picture of us from when I was there and it's actually one where I'm not wearing shades or anything." I say seriously and a bit uneasily.

"Oh. Well I wouldn't worry about it, love. The paparazzi and that sort don't really know your name yet. We don't need to worry about it yet. You haven't noticed anybody sketchy following you around lately, have you?" Paul says reassuring me.

"No, not yet anyways. Well I'll be getting plenty of calls from girls I graduated with." I say with a small laugh.

"If you do notice somebody following you around that may be some press person, try to i dunno get away from em. And make sure you tell me about it as soon as you can. I don't want anything happening to you baby, them press people and fans can be mighty cruel and dangerous." he says.

I love how protective he is over me and he the way he makes me feel so safe.

"Okay thanks and of course I will." I say back reassuring him.


	38. Chapter 38

Flashback to the night of the charity ball

"Are you going to wear that red dress I got you for yer birthday tonight?" Paul says as we're both in the bathroom, him shaving and I'm brushing my teeth and thinking about what to do with my hair.

"Yeah." I say as he's looking in the mirror shaving and I just got done brushing my teeth and I grab my makeup bag and get out some eyeliner.

"Makeup? You don't need makeup, love." he says while continuing to shave.

"But I wanna wear some, feel fancy you know." I say and he nods and I apply some eyeliner to my upper eye lids, not thick or anything and put cover up where it's needed and some lip gloss.

"I don't know what to do with my hair." I say with a sigh while brushing it.

"It's look good how it is." Paul says sweetly and I leave it how it is and braid a piece of my bang and clip it to the side with a fancy barrette.

I walk by Paul on my way out of the bathroom to go change and slap his butt on the way and I hear him softly laugh. I grab the dress and strip off my clothes and get it on and try to zip it up, but fail.

"Dammit." I hear Paul mutter.

"I cut myself, will you come kiss it, J?" Paul whines and I smile and go into the bathroom to see him wiping off the excess shaving cream and I go over to him and kiss his cheek.

He wraps his arms around my waist and leans in and tenderly kisses me and he pulls away after a few seconds.

"Will you zip me up?" I ask him.

"You know I only do the unzipping, love." he says with a wink and I roll my eyes.

"You can do that after the charity thing. Please just zip me up?" I say and he nods and he turns me around and I feel his warm fingers trail on my back as he zips up my dress and I thank him.

"I'm nervous for this charity thing, to be honest." I admit while Paul takes off his t shirt and puts his nice dress shirt on that I had ironed for him earlier and begins to button it up.

"You don't need to be nervous, darling." he says while looking down at the buttons while buttoning the shirt.

"It's like our first public outing though where I'm going into your world of fame and publicity." I say while fanning out my hair and looking myself over in the mirror.

"You'll be fine, love. It'll be a fun time." he says while combing his hair while looking in the mirror.

"You better not try to get me drunk. I really don't want to wake up with a hangover tomorrow morning." I say.

"Ah so you are a drinker, huh?" Paul says with a smirk as he takes off his pajama pants and puts on a pair of dress pants, stuffs his shirts in his pants and buttons his pants up.

"No! Holly and I have gone to the bar a few times." I say and he gives me a skeptical look.

"Before we met." I say and he nods and proceeds to put his nice black tie on.

He doesn't like the thought of me going to the bar where there's plenty of drunk perverts and he's worried about what would happen to me if I went there, without him with me.

"We could always get drunk together and stick out the hangover with each other." he says fiddling with his tie.

"I don't think tonight would really work out then, it'd be kind of hopeless." I say and we both giggle. I mean yeah it would work I'm sure, but two drunk people trying to successfully have sex and all. Plus I'd like to remember it and how would we get home anyways.

"Okay it's settled. No getting drunk or tipsy then." he says with a laugh and I go over to him and tighten his tie for him and he kisses the tip of my nose.

"Come on sailor we have to get going!" I say and turn around and grab my heels and Paul grabs his blazer and we both get our shoes on. John took Lily again tonight.

We left the flat and got into the car and Paul took my hand and we drove off to the charity thing and arrived at it shortly.


	39. Chapter 39

Still a flashback..

Paul finds a parking spot and we get out and we join arms, his hands were in his pockets and I just wrapped my hand around his arm. I take a deep breath before we walk in and Paul greets some people at the doors and we walk through a hallway and enter a big room where half of it was carpet with tables all laid out and the other half was wood flooring for dancing.

"I think John and Cyn are going to be here shortly." Paul says as we find an entirely vacant table and sit down next to each other.

"But I thought John was watching Lily." I say as Paul moves closer to me and puts his hand on my knee.

"Oh, well he probably dropped her off at Ritchie's then, since they live real near to each other. I wouldn't worry about it love, I'm sure she's fine." he says and gives me a reassuring smile and I nod and look around the room to see dozens of people mingling.

"Brian's gonna be here too. He said he'd like to meet you, as long as you're okay with that." he says and I look back to him and see him looking at me.

"Yeah, that's fine." I say with a small smile and he smiles back.

"Well miss, would you like to dance?" Paul says as he stands up and reaches his hand out for mine and I smile and take his hand. He leads me to the dance floor and places his hands on my hips and I wrap mine around his neck.

"You look gorgeous tonight, darling." he says while looking down at me with a warm smile.

"Thanks honey. You look very handsome, yourself." I say with a smile and he smiles back and leans down to kiss my cheek.

We dance for a little bit, him leading and doing a great job of dancing. Paul spots John walking in and waves to him and stops dancing and laces our fingers together and walks over to John and Cyn. We greet them and we sit down at the table Paul and I were sitting at and we eat our meals and chat about irrelevant things.

"So Jackie, how much longer are you staying for?" Cyn asks me with a smile while I'm taking a drink of my wine. Oh great this subject. I see Paul wince at her question, he really doesn't want me to leave, he wants me to stay longer but that won't be happening.

"I'm leaving in 3 days." I say quietly with a small smile and we all continue to eat our meals and chat lightly.


	40. Chapter 40

We all finished up our meals while chatting quietly about random things.

"I'm gonna go with Cyn and talk to some ladies other there that she knows, okay?" I ask Paul as the four of us were all standing around mingling.

"Okay, no dancing with other blokes, alright?" he says with a small grin and I nod and quickly kiss him.

"So how have you liked London?" Cyn asks me as we walk around and mingle with a few other women.

"I've loved it. I've had a really fun time." I say with a smile and I look over to Paul who was standing by John and they were in a crowd of men.

They both looked extremely bored talking to this older man and they just kept nodding at whatever the man was saying to them. Paul notices me looking at him and widens his eyes at the guy and rolls his eyes and inches his finger, motioning for me to come over and take him out of his misery.

"Leave the men, let em live through the agony of talking to those boring blokes. How about us girls just have some fun for awhile and leave the men to conversation?" Cyn says noticing I was looking over at Paul and I nod and look away from him.

Cyn and I went on to drink some more wine and laugh and converse with some fancy, rich women who talked about the most random things and things that rich women would talk about it.

I look over to Paul again about 20 minutes later and much hadn't changed, him and John were still talking to a crowd of business like men and nodding and drinking wine. Paul saw me looking at him again and looked at me with wide eyes and motioned his hand for me to come over and I shake my head '_no_' with a grin and his shoulders fall and he mouths '_please_' and pouts and uses his puppy dog eyes on me. I look over at John and he's looking at Cyn and does the little sign of a gun, signaling how bored he is.

"Think we should go take the boys out of their misery?" I say to Cyn and she laughs and nods and we bid goodbye to the women we were talking to and walk over to the men.

"Excuse us." Paul and John both say to the group of men and walk over to us.

"Leave us to die much?" Paul says dramatically while he wraps his arm around my waist and I smile and laugh.

"Yeah, a nap was sounding fantastic just then with them old geezers talking on and on 'bout money and stocks. Couldn't follow a bloody thing they said." John says with a puff as he wraps his arm around Cyn's waist. Cyn and I both laugh.

"Oh you're fine, stop being such a baby." I say playfully to Paul and he pouts and lightly puckers his lips for a kiss and I lean in and give him a sweet peck and pull away even though he acted like he didn't want me to.

"Let's go for a walk. I can bore you with them old blokes stories." Paul says jokingly and leads me out of a side door to outside where there's a tiled pathway and we sit down on a bench.

He keeps his arm around my waist and I rest my head on his shoulder and put my hand on his thigh as he pulls me close to him, hip to hip. I look up at Paul to see him looking down at me into my eyes with a smile on his face. He brings one of his hands to my cheeks and leans down and touches his beautiful lips to mine in a tender kiss that lasted a few seconds.

"Are you having fun, honey?" he asks me after he pulls away.

"Yeah, I'm having a great time." I say with a smile.

"I bet. Considering you and Cyn like to leave John and I to suffer to have your own fun. While John and I had to endure those bloody conversations with them blokes." he says with a soft laugh and I too laugh.

"Sorry, Cyn and I had to have our girl time." I say with a cheeky grin and he laughs and shakes his head.

"Oh come on, I bet it wasn't that bad." I say while continuing to look at him and I pat his thigh.

"I just about fell asleep, J." he says and we both laugh.

"Aw, you poor baby." I say and he nods with a frown and leans down to tenderly and sweetly kiss me for more then a few seconds as our lips move together and he eventually pulls away.

"Wanna go meet Brian?" he asks me as his forehead rests against mine as we look at each other and I nod and give him a quick peck. We both get up and he takes my hand and laces our fingers together and we walk back into the building. Paul seems to look around for a minute and finally spots Brian and we walk towards him.

"Brian this is my girlfriend Jackie and J this is my manager Brian." Paul says as we walk up to Brian who was conversing to another man who looked all business like.

"Hi Jackie it's great to meet you finally." Brian says with a smile as we shake hands. We all converse for a little while and have John and Cyn join us and we eventually decide to leave the charity thing and all the boring, rich people attending it.

Rings drops off Lily when we get home and we change into our pajamas and get in bed. We then went on to make love that night too.

**AN: Hey, thanks for reading this fic! The sequel to this fic should be up and it's called 'Here, There and Everywhere' so go check it out and I hope you enjoy reading it! **


End file.
